1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and to the method for manufacturing the same. In particular, this invention relates to a chip size package, which has a plurality of semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances are becoming smaller and lighter as a result of developments in the semiconductor industry and customer' demands. One of the technologies for providing compact packages is called Chip Size Package (CSP). A CSP has approximately the same size as a semiconductor chip. And one of the technologies for providing integrated circuitry for use in such appliances is called Multi-Chip Packaging (MCP) or called Multi-Chip Module (MCM).
It is difficult for a CSP without an intermediate substrate, which is called an interposer, to include a plurality of chips. However, a CSP with an intermediate substrate is bigger and more expensive than the CSP without an interposer.